The little girl
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Kendall Schmidt was walking Yuma and Logan was on his skateboard when they saw a two year old being ran to death by her parents in the park, so after her parents were taken away Logan picks her up and carries her back to the house to sleep. Can Kendall and Logan raise her together or will it crash and burn. i do not own big time rush only Aubrey
1. Aubrey meets Kendall and Logan

**Aubrey meets Logan and Kendall**

Kendall was walking Yuma and Logan was skateboarding when they saw two parents who were making their two year old run until she couldn't

"Aubrey we didn't tell you to stop" the mother says from her spot

"Mommy I'm tired" Aubrey says as she goes and lays down

"You will lay down when we tell you" the father says taking another sip of his beer

"If she wants to lay down she can lay down" Kendall says approaching the two parents

"What are you going to do about it?" The mother asks as she makes Aubrey run more

"Call the cops for child abuse" Logan says as he calls the police who were there really fast

After her parents were taken away Logan picked her up cause she looked like she was ready to fall asleep at any minute

"Don't worry Aubrey I got you" he says as he carries her the whole way home

Aubrey fell asleep on Logan's shoulder as he carried her home

"Kendall she is really sweaty" Logan says as he feels her forehead

"I'll pick up some bubble bath and we can give her a bath" Kendall says as he carries Logan's skateboard back to his place

"Yeah a bubble bath is what she needs now plus some clothes" Logan says in a whisper

"The poor thing" Kendall's says as he moves the hair that was falling onto Aubrey's face

While Kendall went shopping for her Logan decided to give her a cool bath

"Okay cutie pie I'm going to give you a bath" Logan says putting her in the bathtub

After he bathed her he put her in one of his shirts and put her into bed

"Night Aubrey" he says covering her up

"Logan I'm back" Kendall says coming into the house with bags of stuff

"In the bedroom" Logan says to him

"I see you gave her a bath" Kendall says

"Yeah she needed it bad" Logan says as he quickly changes her into an appropriate night gown for her size and underwear too

"I wonder how long she will sleep?" Kendall asks

"Until early tomorrow I take it" Logan says admiring the little girl as she slept

"I'm going to get her a bed, toys, a car seat for both of our cars, a stroller for when we go away, and anything else" Kendall says leaving the house again

"I'll be here with her" Logan says as he still watches Aubrey sleep

After Kendall left Logan went out to work on his motorcycle while Aubrey slept

"Hey sleepyhead did something wake you?" Logan asks her

She nods

"Come here and we can have a snack and talk about it" he says picking her up and carrying her into the house for a snack

"It looks like we don't have anything good wanna come to the store with me?" He asks her

She nods

Logan puts some slippers on her, and buckles her in the back and heads for the store to do some grocery shopping

"Here Aubrey you can drive while I shop" he tells her

Aubrey gets in and starts driving the truck while Logan started shopping for food that Aubrey could eat, and sippy cups for her drinks

"Aubrey what juice would you like?" he ask her

"Grape" she says pointing to the purple bottle

Logan got fruit snacks, yogurt, ice cream, milk, cereal that she could eat before checking out

"I think that went well" he says as he holds her hand as he carries the groceries in one hand and her hand in his other hand

She nods

(House)

"Potty" she says from the back seat

"Okay I'll take you to the bathroom that we have in hall way" he says taking her to the bathroom

Logan sees Kendall came home cause he saw a potty seat her size on the potty

"Hey Loges I see you went shopping" Kendal says coming from Aubrey's new room

"Yes we didn't have anything she could eat, so she woke up and we went shopping" Logan says as he waits on her to be finished

"Done she says from the bathroom

"Okay we'll was your hands, and you can have a snack" Logan tells her

Logan puts her in a booster seat that Kendall got her

"Here's some animal crackers and your juice" he tells her

"Tank you" she says as she eats her snack

Oh you're quit welcome Aubrey" Logan tells her

"You got the fun shape chicken?" Kendall asks when he saw the bag of chicken nuggets that Logan bought

"Yes I did they are perfect for her" he says as he puts away the stuff that needs refrigerated

"Juice boxes really?" Kendall asks him

"Yes they are appropriate for her" Logan says putting them in the fridge

Kendall decided to show Aubrey her new room

"Well Aubrey what do you think?" he asks her

"Tank you" she says hugging him

"Oh you're quite welcome" he says

"Tea party?" she asks both Kendall and Logan

"Sure why not we have anything else going on" Logan says as Aubrey leads them to her table that the tea set was on

Kendall and Logan had a fun afternoon of playing tea party and getting to know Aubrey. What she was like, her favorite color was, how old she was, what she like to do

"Aubrey I have a surprise for you in the garage" Kendall says to her after dinner that night

She runs full speed at him

"It something that Logan has an I know you would like to ride it" he tells her as he carries her to the garage for her surprise

'It's you're first ride-on" he says bringing out the motorcycle for her

"Can I ride it please pretty please?" she asks him

"Sure first you need a helmet" Logan tells her as he puts a helmet on her head

"Plus other safety gear" Kendall says putting the elbow pads and knee pads on her

After she was safety up she got on and stated to ride a little bit

**Review**

**Should I continue rushers**


	2. First night in a new place

**First night in a new place**

"Okay Aubrey you can ride tomorrow all you want right now it's getting dark, so we got to head inside" Kendall tells her

Aubrey listens and gets off, so Kendall can put her motorcycle away

"It looked like that you had fun out there did you?" Logan asks her

She nods as she rubs her eyes

"After you have your bedtime snack I'll read to you" he says as he grabs one of the Gerber graduate snacks he bought her

Aubrey eats it happily and after he takes her to her new room for the night

"In you go sweet girl" he says lifting her up and into her bed for the night

"Story?" She asks

"One story coming up" he says grabbing a book from her bookshelf to read to her

Kendall hears Logan reading Aubrey her story while he tunes his guitar for her bedtime song that he and Logan were going to sing to her that night

"Good story" she says happily

"Yes that was a good story wasn't it you will get another good story cause tomorrow I'm taking you to the library and we can pick out which books you want me to read to you" Logan says as he puts the story he read her back on the bookshelf

"Now a certain little girl gets a lullaby to help her sleep" Kendall says coming into her room with his guitar

Kendall does _Art of moving on_ and she is out like a light

"Night Aubrey" Kendall and Logan say as they tuck her in

Before Logan leaves her room he turns on her night light, so she isn't scared, and checks under her bed for monsters before going to the bedroom with Kendall

"I turned on her nightlight, checked under her bed for monsters, and left her door open just in case she gets scared" Logan says as he heads into the bathroom to get ready for bed

"We better leave the bedroom door open just in case if she is scared she can come into our room" Kendall says opening the bedroom door and going to turn on the baby monitors he got for her

"You got monitors for her really?" Logan asks

"Yeah that way we can keep tabs on her at all times" Kendall says turning on the monitors that were set up in the master bedroom

"So far she looks peaceful sleeping" Logan says as he looks at the monitor

"Yeah she does doesn't she" Kendall says as him and Logan does some song writing before they call it a night

As they were doing their song writing they heard tiny whimpers come over the baby monitor

"I'll go get her" Logan says getting out of bed

"I'll make a spot for her" Kendall says to him

"Hey Aubrey what's the matter huh?" Logan asks coming into her room

"Scary" she says from her bed

"Oh it's okay you can sleep with me and Kendall tonight since it's you're first night in a new place" he says picking her up along with her pillow

"Hi Aubrey" Kendall says when he sees the two year old

She waves to him

"Come here little one you can sleep between me and Logan, so you don't fall out" Kendall tells her

Logan gets Aubrey situated in the bed before he hops back into bed

"Are you comfy now Aubrey?" Kendall asks her

She nods as she snuggles in

Logan stopped song writing for the night, so he could snuggle close to her while Kendall worked on some songs

"Hey Aubrey wanna come with us to Dancing with the stars tomorrow to see James who is our friend dance?" Kendall asks her

She nods as Logan strokes her hair to get her to sleep

"Will I see my mommy and daddy again?" she asks from the bed

"No Aubrey you won't be able to cause they were too mean to you, so you will be living with me and Kendall" Logan tells her

"What will I call you?" she asks as she yawns

"Well Aubrey you can call us mommy or daddy, or daddy and papa whatever you are comfortable with" Kendall tells her as he gets close to her

She thinks long and hard before coming to a decision

"I'm going to call you daddy" she tells Kendall

"I'm fine with that princess" he says giving her a kiss on her forehead

""I'm going to call you mommy" she tells Logan

"Well Logan are you going to feel comfortable with her calling you mommy?" Kendall asks him

"It's going to take me a while to get used to it, but I'm fine with being called" Logan says as he gives her a kiss good night

"Will you and daddy get married?" she asks them

Kendall and Logan were at a loss for words to what to say at the moment

"Down the road we will get married, so we can be one big happy family" Kendall tells her

"Will I get a brother or a sister?" she asks them

"We will have to see about that right now we just want to enjoy you and give you all of our attention" Logan tells her

"I'm fine with that" she says as she closes her green eyes and goes to sleep

Kendall and Logan kiss her good night before telling each other good night

(Later that night)

"Aubrey it's okay" Kendall says when he hears whimpers

Kendall takes her out of Logan's arms and takes her in the kitchen for some warm milk

"Here we go Aubrey" he says giving her the milk

"Tank you" she says as she drinks the milk

Kendall takes her back to their room to get some sleep

"Go to sleep little one" he says as he strokes her hair

(Not much later)

Logan was woken up by Aubrey's cries

"Since daddy gave you warm milk we will try a bit of dancing to see if that helps" he says taking her to the living room to dance

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Library and Dancing**


	3. Library and Dancing

**Library and Dancing**

Kendall was going to be working on music all day with Dustin, so Logan was going to take Aubrey to the library to pick out some books and DVDs that she might like to watch

"Okay Aubs you ready to go in and get some books?" he asks her after he turn his off

"Ya" she says happily as he gets her out of her car seat

"Okay hold my hand" he says as they enter the library and head down to the children's department to get the books that she wanted

Logan signed her up for the programs that they offered her age group, and she was excited to meet other kids her age

"Your age group is over here Aubrey" he says guiding her to the story book section of the library

Aubrey picked out a lot of books that she wanted Logan and Kendall to read to her she even picked out the big books too

"Now to pick out some DVDs" Logan says guiding her to the DVDs section

She got some good DVDS before they checked out and headed home

(House)

Aubrey went off to her room to play while Logan chilled for a little bit

"I see we will be doing a lot of reading to her" Kendall says when he sees the stack of books that Logan brought in

"Yes we will" Logan says with a chuckle as he goes and ask Aubrey if she would like a princess dress for that night when they go see James on Dancing with the stars

"Hey princess whatcha playing?" he asks her

"Baby" she says happily

"Tonight me and daddy are going to see one of our friends on Dancing with the stars and I was wondering if you would like a princess dress?" he asks her

She nods happily

"Come on then Kendall we're going to the toys store" Logan calls to him

"Okay I'll help if she brings more than a dress back" he calls to him

(Toy store)

"Okay Aubs in you go" Logan says lifting her into the cart

"Tank you" she says as she sits on her blanket as they start shopping

"Can I get a kitchen mommy?" she asks him

"Sure sweetie" he says grabbing one of the kitchens for her, and putting it behind him in the shopping cart

"Can I get a tunnel to play in?" she asks him

"Of course that way we can chase you" he says putting it in with her

After the shopping trip Logan had to call Kendall cause Aubrey picked out more than a princess dress she got a vanity, the kitchen, play tents and play tunnels, puppets for bedtime, blocks, a bike to ride, a bat and ball set, a coupe, a playhouse, an activity gym to climb on.

"Well you will be busy for sure princess" Logan says as he holds her as Kendall loads both cars

She nods

"I'm having Carlos get and outside play set for her, so when it's nice she can play outside, and the small activity center can be for when it rains" Kendall says to Logan

"That what I was thinking" Logan says as he rocks Aubrey in his arms

Logan buckles Aubrey in and heads home

(House)

Logan lays Aubrey down, and helps Kendall assemble everything

"I love this kitchen she picked out" Kendall says as he starts assembling the walk in kitchen that Aubrey got

"I couldn't say no to her, and it could be fun having a little girl around the house" Logan says as he works on the vanity that will go in her room

"I have a playroom set up for her, so we can put half of this in there" Kendall says

"She will love that" Logan says as he works on Aubrey's toys that she picked out at the toy store

"We will have fun with this" Kendall says as he works on the puppet theatre

"Yes we will Kenny" Logan says as he continues to work on Aubrey's tent

(Later)

"Well Aubrey I have a surprise for you" Kendall tells her

"Can I see it?" she asks excitedly

"Sure it's right down here" he says taking her to the playroom where all her toys were

"Wow" she says when she sees the fun playroom

"It's all for you Aubs" he tells her

Aubrey immediately plays on her activity set

"It's a hit" Kendall says as Logan appears

"I know we are great parents and she will have a good life here" Logan says as they watch her play

"That she will Logie that she will" Kendall tells him

(That night)

"Aubrey you look beautiful" Kendall says as she comes out in her princess dress with her doll

"Tank you daddy" she says happily as she spins around

Kendall buckled her in and they set off to the ballroom to watch James do his thing

(Ballroom)

"Kendall, Logan who is that?" James asks when he sees his two friends come in with the little girl

"This is Aubrey" Logan says as he adjust Aubrey

Kendall tells James how him and Logan found her and everything

"I like the dress you are wearing" Pets says to the two year old

"Tank you" Aubrey says to her

"Plus tonight it's the princess from Frozen" James says to her

"It's the first movie we watch remember" Logan tells her

She nods as they sit down and watch the opening. Aubrey liked the Disney songs that were used in all of the numbers. She loved the song that James did, and ran out to him after he was done performing

"What do you think Aubs?" James asks her

She hugged him as he hugged her back

"I hope Carlos has the same reaction to her that James has" Kendall tells Logan

"Me too" Logan tells him

Kendall and Logan left after James got his scores cause Aubrey started getting sleepy

"I think it's bedtime for a certain little girl" Logan says buckling her in

"Me too" Kendall says buckling himself in

(House)

Logan changed Aubrey into her jammies and tucked her in for the night

"Night princess" he says giving her doll and tucking her in

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Easter**


	4. One amazing Easter

**One amazing Easter**

"Kenny what should we get Aubrey for Easter?" Logan asks him

"Fun things like crayons, coloring books anything fun for her" Kendall says as he leaves

"Hey princess you wanna go shopping for your basket?" Logan asks her

She nods happily

"Get you shoes an we'll go" he tells her

Logan puts her shoes on and they go to the toy store

(Toy store)

"Okay Aubs what would you like for Easter?" He asks her

She picks out a blow up water thing, and a bounce house, a croquet set, golf set from the outdoor section

"That looks pretty good, so now we are going to get stuff you want in your basket" he tells her

She picks out a doll baby, and accessories for her doll

"I'm not going to say no to you cause your little" he says as they head for check-out

After the toy store they headed to build a bear

"In you go sweet girl" he says putting her in her stroller

"No mommy" she says to him as she fights him with going in the stroller

"Come on Aubrey please if you behave I'll let you make two friends" he says reasoning with her

"No" she says still fighting him

"If you continue to misbehave we will go home and you will go in time-out" he tells her

She didn't like time-out at all, she crossed her arms and lets him put her in the stroller

"Good girl" he says going in the mall with her

After she made her friends they left the mall

"Back in your car seat sweetie" he says taking her out of the stroller

"No" she says rebelling against him

"I guess I have to call daddy" he says calling Kendall

"What's wrong princess don't you wanna ride in your car seat?" He asks her

"No" she says fighting both Kendall and Logan as they tried to buckle her in her car seat

"This is harder then what it is" Logan says as they take a break

"Yeah" Kendall says has he holds Aubrey

"I'll be right back" Logan says going into the bookstore to get parenting books

"I think it's almost sleepy time" Kendall says as he rubs Aubrey's back trying to soothe her

Aubrey calms down a couple minutes later

"There we go all better" he says as he buckles her in her car seat

He dries her tears and rubs her hand until Logan returns

"Are you going to be good?" Kendall asks her

She nods

"I'll see you at home" he says giving her a kiss

Kendall takes the books so he could read them when he got home

(House)

"Go play Aubs" Logan says when they got home

"Okay" she says going to her room

'Well I figured out her problem" Kendall says putting the book down

"What is it?" Logan asks him

"She's going through the terrible twos, so we should make Easter the best ever" Kendall says

"What should we do when she has these outbursts?" Logan asks as he brings in stuff for Aubrey's basket

"Nothing she will come out of it soon enough" Kendall says

"Basically if she doesn't want in the stroller we shouldn't put her in it" Logan says

"Yeah" Kendall says as he gets the basket that he got for Aubrey

(Easter morning)

"Happy easter princess" Kendall says when he sees her awake

"Tank you" she says rubbing her eyes as she goes to her table for breakfast

"Here's your basket from me" he says giving her basket

Aubrey got Disney movies, anything Disney princess from Kendall

"Morning Aubrey happy Easter" Logan tells her

"Happy Easter" she says when Kendall gives her juice

Kendall, Logan, and Aubrey had a nice Easter breakfast together before Logan dressed Aubrey in her Easter dress while Kendall put in his bunny costume for her

"Aubrey look here" Logan says as he takes a picture of her with her baskets

Aubrey smiles as he takes her picture

"Aubrey look who it is" Logan says when Kendall comes out in his Easter bunny costume

Aubrey goes to the bunny and Kendall picks her up and Logan takes pictures of her on Easter's bunny lap

"What time does Carlos want us over at his house for dinner?" Kendall asks under the head

"Three, so we have time we can spend the rest of the morning with Aubrey" Logan says as he open _Frozen _for her

The Easter bunny, Logan and Aubrey watch _Frozen _together until lunchtime

"Here's your lunch Aubrey" Logan says serving her lunch

Aubrey started eating right away

"After lunch I have an egg hunt set up for you outside" Logan tells her

She was excited for that

When she was done eating her lunch she went on the egg hunt in search of the eggs that were hidden in the fence in backyard

"She looks happy now" Kendall says as he wraps his arms around Logan's waist

"Yeah she is" Logan says as Kendall get in front of him to pop the question

"Logan Henderson will you marry me?" Kendall asks him

"Yes Kendall I will marry you" he says slipping the ring on his finger

After her egg hunt Aubrey fell asleep, and that gave Kendall and Logan a little time to relax and plan for the future

(Later)

"We are going to Uncle James before we go to Uncle Carlos cause he has a basket for you" Kendall says buckling her in her seat

Aubrey was excited to see Uncle James

(James's house)

"Look Aubrey it's the Easter bunny and look he has your basket" Logan tells her

James gives her basket and gets some pictures of her before Kendal and Logan leave

"She is too cute" James says taking off his head

(Carlos house)

"Kendall, Logan who is that?" Carlos asks when he sees Aubrey

"This is little Aubrey Violet Henderson-Schmidt" Logan says as he holds Aubrey

"She is darling" Alexa says bringing a small basket for the girl

"Thanks Alexa we adopted her" Kendall says as he accepts the basket for Aubrey

"Don't worry there's always room at the table for her" Alexa says looking at the small child

Aubrey chased Sydney around the house while supper was being prepared

"Does she chase Yuma?" Carlos asks Kendall

"Yes she does" Kendall says

"She is one cute kid that's for sure" Carlos says as he watches Aubrey chase Sydney

(That night)

Logan was woken up by coughing on the monitor, so he goes sees about Aubrey

**Review**

**Next Chapter: What's wrong with Aubrey?**


	5. Whooping cough and bronchitis

**Whooping cough and bronchitis **

Logan got up and made his way to Aubrey's room to see what was the matter with her

"Aubrey sweetie you okay?" He asks her

She couldn't respond cause she was coughing too much

"Come on we'll go to the kitchen for a drink" he says as they walk to the kitchen

After she had her water she still kept coughing

"We're going to the hospital" he says as he goes to her room to get her blankie

She hugged it as they walked out to the car and set off for the hospital

(Hospital)

"Don't worry sweetie we'll get you taken care of" he says carrying her to the emergency room

Once she was registered she was put in another exam room with a baby who looked like their parents were on drugs

"Do you wanna lay down with me princess?" He asks her

She nods as she coughs some more

"Okay we'll lie down" he says as they cuddle close while waiting on the doctor

A nurse puts Aubrey on oxygen to help her breathe better

"Are you going to go to sleep?" He asks as she snuggles close to him

She nods

"Night Doodle bug" he says kissing her

Soon the baby that was in the next bed started to cry

"Oh it's okay little one" Logan says as he tries to comfort the baby

The baby latches onto Logan's finger and holds tight and begins to settle down and goes to sleep

"There we go all better" he says getting back into bed with Aubrey

Aubrey had to go down for a chest x-ray, and Logan couldn't go down with her

"I'll be right here princess I promise" he says giving her a kiss before she left

After she was gone Logan went to the baby who was very unhappy at the moment

"Come here and I'll rock you" he says as he holds the baby girl

As he rocks the baby he calls Kendall and he comes straight down

"How's Aubrey?" Kendall asks Logan

"She's in x-ray right now" Logan says as he feeds the baby

"Ah the baby is cute" Kendall says as he admires the baby Logan had

"I know she was here when Aubrey got admitted" Logan says as he rocks the baby

"Loges do you wanna add a baby to the mix?" Kendall asks him

"It's up to you?" Logan asks him

"Not right now even though she is the perfect mix of us" Kendall says looking at the baby whose eyes were open and looking at him

Aubrey comes back a few minutes later

"Hey princess" Logan says as he picks her up

She is still coughing a bit

"Hopefully soon we can figure out what's wrong with you" Kendall says stroking her hair

Aubrey had bronchitis with a touch of whooping cough, so she had to be admitted

"I'll stay with you princess" Logan says as they walk to her room

Aubrey snuggled close to Logan and went to sleep

"Night princess" he says kissing her good night and going to sleep too

(Next morning)

Aubrey was still asleep, so Logan snuck out to freshen up a bit before she woke up

"Morning princess" he says when she woke up

"Morning" she says rubbing her eyes

"Let's watch some cartoons" he says turning on the T.V for her

Logan found her favorite show is Sophia the first, and her favorite channels were Disney and Nick Jr.

"Play?" she asks him

"Okay we'll go down to the playroom" he says picking her up and taking her to the playroom to play

The hospital playroom was bland and had no toys for her, so Logan called Kendall to see if he could bring some of Aubrey's toys from home which he was more than happy to. Cause he was coming later that afternoon anyway to the hospital

"I wonder what daddy has up his sleeve do you Aubs?" Logan asks her

Aubrey shakes her head

"No sweetie we must not try to take out your I.V" he tells her

"I no like it" she says trying to take it out

"It has your medicine in it, so you can feel better, and you can come home" he says trying to take her mind off the I.V

After a while Logan takes Aubrey on a walk around the hospital, and outside to the playground that was by the hospital, so she could play

(An hour later)

"That was fun do you want some ice cream?" he asks as they head back inside

She nods happily

Logan takes her to the ice cream shop that was in the hospital for some ice cream

"This always makes me feel better" he says as he feeds her

Aubrey ate all her ice cream

"Let's head to the gift shop to find a toy or something for you" he says as they head to the gift shop while they wait on Kendall

"Tay" she says happily

Aubrey held Logan's hand as they navigated the gift shop in search of something for her to keep her occupied until Kendall got there. After Logan paid for their purchases he took her back up to her room

"You did a good job picking out activities we can do while you're here" he tells her

Aubrey took out her I.V again and took off for the big waiting room

"Okay we'll play hide and seek where could Aubrey be?" he asks as he searches for her in the waiting room

He sees where she is and goes to her

"I found Aubrey" he says when he finds her

Aubrey takes off and hides again until she was fast asleep

"Okay we had enough hide and seek for today" he says carrying her back to her room for her nap

Logan dropped her I.V pole off at the nurses station cause she kept trying to take it out

"Here we go sweet girl" he says laying her in her bed and covering her up with her throw blanket

Soon Kendall comes in, and what Kendall has in his arms surprises Logan

**Review**

**Next Chapter: What does Kendall have in his arms **


	6. The New Baby

**The New Baby**

"Kendall is that the baby from the emergency room?" Logan asks him

"Yes after you and Aubrey I went for the little cutie cause she seemed all alone, and would cry out for attention. I picked her up comforted her before getting her released" Kendall says sitting on the bed with the baby in his arms

"Baby?" Aubrey asks

"Yes Aubrey this is your new baby sister" Kendall tells her

Aubrey gives the baby a kiss on the forehead

"Ah Aubs that was nice of you" Logan

She gives him a big smile

"Kendall do you bring her toys?" Logan asks him

"Oh yeah" Kendall says going to the big bag that had Aubrey's dolls and toys in it

Once Aubrey had her toys she was contented for the moment

"How is she?" Kendall asks Logan

"She's doing a little better, and it will take some time for it to get out of her system" Logan says as he holds Aubrey while she played

"That's good hopefully she gets to come home soon" Kendall says as he feeds the baby

"She won't come home for a while yet, so until then I'm staying here with her cause she is scared to death" Logan says as Aubrey snuggles close to him

"She really doesn't feel good" Kendall says looking at Aubrey

"No she doesn't she hates her I.V she took it out before you came, and I gave it to the nurses cause she kept taking it out" Logan says as Aubrey coughs

"Did they put it back it?" Kendall asks

"No not yet cause she keeps fighting them with" Logan says as Aubrey starts getting sleepy

"I brought her hospital bag" Kendall says going to put Aubrey's robe, slippers, and clothes in

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says as he cuddles both of their girls

Soon a nurse comes in to put Aubrey's I.V back in while she was snuggles close, and Aubrey hit the nurse

"Aubrey that wasn't very nice" Kendall scolds her

"Me no like it" she tells them

"Aubrey you won't get better if you don't have it in you" Logan tells her

"It hurts" she says getting close to him

"Oh now I see the problem" Logan says as he holds her close as she cries

"I might have a solution to this" Kendall says going to get Logan's puppets

"Good thinking Kendall" Logan says as he comforts Aubrey who was scared to have the I.V in her arm

Kendall returns with the nurses

"Hi Aubrey I'm Clove the cow how are you?" Logan asks in his best girl voice

"Sick" Aubrey says

"Ah that's not good we must get you better can you tell me where it hurts?" Clove asks her

Aubrey points to her chest

"Take a deep breath for me" Clove says as she listens to Aubrey

When Aubrey breathed she coughed

"It sounds like you need some medicine, and since you cough it has to go through your arm will it be okay if you take medicine in your arm?" Clove asks her

"No" Aubrey says to Clove

"Maybe we can have you breathe it in would you like that?" Clove asks

Aubrey nods

"Well that was easy I wonder if she can have medicine that she can breathe" Logan says

"We can ask" Kendall says going to get the doctor

The doctor agreed on giving Aubrey breathing treatments, but she needs the I.V for the bronchitis medicine. Which the doctor did himself he knew the perfect way not to have it bug her

"All done you did such a good job Aubs" Logan says as the announcement came over the speaker letting everyone know that visiting hours were over

"Bye Aubrey I'll see you in the morning" Kendall says giving her a kiss

"Bye daddy" she says giving him a hug

"Bye little one" Logan says giving the baby a kiss on her forehead

"Wave bye-bye to your big sister" Kendall says before he left with the baby

"Okay Aubrey would you like a bubble bath?" Logan asks her

"Yes mommy" she says to him

"Okay come here big girl" he says lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom

Aubrey loved her bath that night

"There we go all ready for bed just in time too it'd time for your breathing treatments" he says when a nurse comes in with her breathing mask

Aubrey loved the new toys that the hospital gave her to play with in her room

"Rock" she says when she sees the rocking horse

"Up you go little cow girl" he says putting her on the rocking horse

The nurse puts her breathing mask on her while she rocked

"Are you having fun princess?" he asks her

"Yes mommy" she says as she continues to rock

Logan takes some pictures of Aubrey on her horse, and gets some video. After her breathing treatments Aubrey played with some more toys that the hospital gave her

"All the toys in her room go home with her" the nurse tells Logan

"Why thank you" he says when the nurse gives Aubrey her other medicine to help with the whooping cough and the bronchitis

"She will be getting more rocking toys cause I see she loves to rock" the nurse says when Aubrey went to the tiger

"She does love to rock" Logan says watching her wear herself out for bedtime that night

Aubrey played with the dollhouse when she got tired of rocking

"I think we need a bigger playroom for your Aubrey" he says with a chuckle when he saw the toys the hospital gave her

She giggles at that comment

"Luckily daddy is working on one for you" he says tickling causing her to giggle

After the tickle fest Logan laid her in the bed and read her stories for the night

"Mommy will be right back" he says going into the bathroom to change into his jammies

"Okay" she says settling into her hospital bed

Logan sang her a lullaby and that put her right to sleep

"Night princess I love you" he says giving her a kiss as she snuggles close to him

"Night mommy" she says in her sleep

Logan leaves the light on for her

(Next morning)

"Morning you two I brought breakfast" Kendall says coming in with the stroller and a picnic basket

"Thank Kenny I'm starved" Logan says grabbing his breakfast

Kendall, Logan and Aubrey ate breakfast then spent the day together play and coming up with names for the baby

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The baby name and Aubrey comes home **


	7. The baby name and Aubrey comes home

**The baby name and Aubrey comes home**

"Logie we got to name this little angel" Kendall says when he and the baby was visiting Aubrey

"I have one how about Kiara Athena Henderson-Schmidt?" Logan suggest

"It sounds perfect and she even likes it" Kendall says as Kiara sucks on her fingers as she sleeps in his arms

"She does looks like a Kiara" Logan says stroking her arm

"That she does" Kendall says as Kiara wakes up

Logan feeds her while Kendall plays with Aubrey

"Kendall what is she playing?" Logan asks with a chuckle

"Apparently I'm her baby and she's the mommy" Kendall says from the stroller

Logan couldn't help but bust out laughing as he holds Kiara

"Bye papa I'm taking baby on a walk" Aubrey says leaving with Kendall

"Bye princess" Logan says as he rocks Kiara in his arms

Once Kiara fell asleep Logan laid her in the stroller and set off to find Aubrey cause it was almost time for her breathing treatment

"Aubrey sweetie come on you have to get your breathing treatments" Logan says as he comes to get here

"I'll bring her right now we are having father/daughter time" Kendall says from the swings

"Oh okay" Logan says taking Kiara home for her nap

"Okay that's enough swinging for today let's in for your treatments, and maybe you and me can cuddle a little bit" Kendall says putting her in the stroller

"Okay daddy" she says as they head in

Aubrey let Kendall hold her while she takes her breathing treatments

"Pretty soon we will be able to rock at home like this without all this in the way" he says as he continues to rock her

She nods as she rubs her eyes as they continue to rock

"Would you like a lullaby?" he asks her

She nods

Kendall sings her _Parallel _and she is fast asleep like a little lamb

"Night precious" he says laying her in her bed

Kendall leaves to go home to Logan and Kiara

(House)

"Logie I'm home" Kendall says coming in the house

"In the nursery" Logan calls back

"Kiara sure has adjusted well" Kendall says as he looks at Kiara who was asleep

"Yeah she has" Logan says as he covers her up

Kiara starts to move in her sleep

"Oh it's okay sweetie we're here" Kendall says as he rubs her tummy

Kiara starts to settle down once more, and Kendall and Logan kiss her before leaving to fix up the playroom for Aubrey cause Kendall brought some toys home with him

"She is going to love this playroom" Logan says as he helps Kendall

"Yeah she will

Aubrey had a big ball pit, tunnel basically anything a two year old could want in a playroom

(That night)

"Hey princess" Logan says coming in the room where a nurse was trying to feed her

Aubrey had her arms folded and being pouty as always

"Come on eat for me princess" he says dismissing the nurse and tries to feed her

Aubrey opened her mouth for Logan

"There we go princess" he says as he finishes feeding her dinner

Like always Logan gives her bath and does her hair

"Papa when do I go home?" she asks him

"Well according to your doctor's you get to come home tomorrow" he tells her

"Ya" she says excitedly

"I know me and daddy are excited to have you home for good" he says as he finishes her hair

"Rock?" she asks him

"Sure Aubs we can rock" he says taking her to the rocking chair to rock a little bit

Aubrey snuggles in and starts to close her eyes and goes to sleep

"Night princess" he says laying her in her hospital crib

Logan makes himself his bed and lays down and goes to sleep

(Next morning)

Logan was woken up by Aubrey's cries

"Princess what's wrong?" he asks her

She kept crying

"Oh princess it's okay we'll put a pull-up on you and have your bed remade" he says when he saw she wet the bed

Aubrey clings to Logan as the nurse changes her sheet

"Come on sweetie you can sleep with me" he says taking her over to the couch to sleep with him

(Three hours later)

"Kiara papa and Aubrey are asleep why don't we get her room ready cause today she comes home" Kendall tells the baby who was still sleeping

Kendall took the new toys out to the van while Logan and the girls slept

"Morning Kiara" Aubrey says when she saw the baby

Kiara lets out a cry

"Why hello sweetie I'll feed you while I feed your sister" Logan says as Aubrey's breakfast comes in

Aubrey fed herself while Logan fed the baby

"On the way home Aubrey we'll stop at the store and get you some pull-ups until you get passed this stage" he says to her

"Thank you papa" she says as she continues to eat

(Later)

Kendall went to change Kiara while Logan got Aubrey dressed to go home

"There we go your last shoe is on all we got to do is wait, for your release papers and we can go home" he tells her

Aubrey claps her hands in response

"Are you ready to come home princess?" Kendall asks her

"Yes daddy" she says happily

Once Aubrey was released Logan put her on his shoulders and carried her out that way

"I'm up high" she says as they walk out of the hospital to the van

"Yes you are princess" Kendall says pushing Kiara

Kendall secures the baby while Logan buckled Aubrey in

"We are all ready to go home, but first Kenny I need to stop at the store and pick up some pull-ups for Aubrey" Logan says getting in the front seat

"Okay no problem" Kendall says as they head to the store

"Aubrey it's okay don't cry princess if it makes you feel better I wet the bed when I was your age" Kendal tells her when Logan went inside

"I'm afraid I will be punished for it" she says between sobs

"Sweetie you won't get punished a lot of kids wet the bed, so me and mommy will help make it better for you cause we don't know how long this will last" he tells her

"Thank you daddy" she says when Logan came back

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Doctor's **


	8. Doctor's

**Doctor's**

Kendall & Logan decided it was time to take the girls to the doctors to see how they were doing

"There we go little Kiara all nice and clean" Kendall says after he changed her

Kiara made that face again

"Well at least you waited until I put a clean one on, so I could change you again" he says as he gets ready to change Kiara again

"Okay Aubrey let's get a pull-up on you and we will go to the doctor's" Logan says as he gets her ready

"Can I wear my dress to the doctors?" She asks him

"Sure princess" he tells her as they head out to the van

"Sorry Loges I had to change Kiara again" Kendall says as he secures the baby

"That's fine" Logan says as he buckles Aubrey in her car seat

After all the girls were buckled in Logan set off for the doctor's office

(Dr. Ramsey office)

"Out we go princess" Logan says getting Aubrey out of the van

"Come here sweet heart" Kendall says getting the baby out of the van

Logan carried Aubrey and Kendall carried the baby who was sleeping peacefully in his arms

"After this we'll go to the toy store and get some toys for Kiara" Kendall says signing both girls in

"Me too and watch Aubrey want something" Logan says with a chuckle

"I can never say no to my princess" Kendall tells Aubrey as he gives her a kiss

"I can't either" Logan says as the girls get called back

Aubrey was scared of the scale, so Logan held her hand as she got on the scale

"It's okay princess" he tells her

"Okay sweetie stand still for me please" the nurse tells her

"No" Aubrey says going back into Logan's arms

"Will you stand still if mommy measures you?" He asks her

She nods

"Stand really still" he tells her

Aubrey stood really still

"There all done maybe daddy and me will let you pick out your own growth chart will you like that?" He asks her

She nods happily

"That got her" Kendall says as he lays Kiara down to have her measurements taken

Kiara hated the tape going across her head and body

"She seems small for her age" the nurse says after she takes her measurements

"Her parents were on drugs" Logan says to the nurse

"That explains it" the nurse says putting the two in the room to wait for the doctor

Aubrey and Logan played with the toys that Dr. Ramsey had in his office, and Kendall held Kiara while they waited for the doctor

"Hello, Hello" Dr. Ramsey says coming into the room

"The doctor is here Aubs it's time for your check-up" Logan says picking her up

"This must be Aubrey and Kiara" Dr. Ramsey says examining the girls

"The same" Kendall says as he adjust Kiara in his arms

Dr. Ramsey gives Aubrey a fun check-up making her laugh the whole time

"Aubrey here is healthy as a horse, and her parents tried to keep her updated on her shots, but she is missing some important ones. Today she will have to get some shots" the doctor tells Logan

"Can you hold me mommy?" she asks him

"Sure sweetie come here" he says putting her on his lap

"Here Aubrey I always give these to my older patients to hug when they get shots" Dr. Ramsey giving her a stuffed animal to hug, and is hers to keep

Aubrey held it tight as she got the shots

"You are doing so good Aubs" Logan tells her

"Yes you are sweetheart" Kendall says rubbing her leg

"There all done" Dr. Ramsey says as he makes a balloon animal, and a balloon hat for her

"You were very brave Aubrey" Kendall tells her

After Aubrey check-up Dr. Ramsey gave Kiara a look over

"She is very tiny, and her weight is very low" Dr. Ramsey says once he looks Kiara over

"Is that a problem?" Kendall asks the doctor

"Yes it is I'm going to add something to her formula to help bring up her weight, and everything. Today she won't get any shots cause she is very tiny with her size and all" Dr. Ramsey says to the boys

"Understandable" Kendall says putting Kiara in her carrier

"I would like to see Kiara back in a week to check on her progress" Dr. Ramsey says writing out a prescription for a special formula for Kendall and Logan

"Got it" Logan says going out to schedule the appointments for the girls

(Toy store)

"In you Aubrey" Kendall says putting her in the cart

Logan secured Kiara car seat to her cart and headed in to get Kiara some toys, and Aubrey her growth chart. After they got everything they took the girls home cause both were fast asleep

(House)

"Okay sweetheart" Logan says getting Aubrey out

"Come her little one" Kendall says getting Kiara out of her car seat

Kendall put Kiara in her swing, and left to get her formula and get more outfits for her. While Logan decided to stay home and watch the girls

"Kiara it's okay little one" he says taking her out to rock her

Logan figured she was hungry, so he heated a bottle for her

"Here we go" he says feeding her

Kiara took the bottle happily

"I think you were hungry little one" he says when he hears Aubrey cry in her sleep

"Aubrey what is it?" he asks coming into her room

"Bad dream" she says scared

"Hang on let me adjust Kiara and we can cuddle together" he says trying to get in the bed with the baby

Once he was comfortable Aubrey snuggled close to him as he fed Kiara

(An hour later)

Kendall walks in on a scene that melts his heart that he had to get a picture of Logan with both girls. After he took the picture he took Kiara to get a new diaper on her

"I know little one I'll have you back in mommy's arms in a jif" Kendall says as he changes Kiara

After Kiara was changed he put her back in Logan's arms where she fell asleep instantly

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Swim class for Aubrey**


	9. Swim class 4 Aubrey

**Swim class 4 Aubrey**

Kendall decided to sign Aubrey up for swim lessons at the community center that way they could bond better.

"You ready to be a fishy Aubrey?" He asks her while she ate breakfast

"Yes daddy" she says happily

"After breakfast we will go to swimming class" he tells her

Logan opt to stay home with Kiara

"Bye mommy" Aubrey told Logan

"Bye princess" he says as he rocks Kiara in his arms

Logan fed, burped, and changed her and he couldn't figure out why she was so upset all of a sudden

"You can't be hungry cause I just fed you, and I just got done changing you why are you so upset?" He asks as he continues to rock her in his arms as they head to her room to rock

(Community center)

"Out we go princess" Kendall says as he gets Aubrey out of the car

"Okay daddy" she says happily as he unbuckles her

Aubrey held Kendall's hand as they headed for the locker room. Logan got her a one piece swim suit that she would like

(House)

"Mommy is going to put on some music maybe that will calm you" Logan says as he puts some music for Kiara

Once the music started Logan started to rock Kiara

"Go to sleep sweetie and close your pretty eyes" he says as he continues to rock her to sleep

Kiara was fighting sleep for some reason

"Let me try something" he says as he lifts her shirt and puts a little bit of oil on her stomach to see if that calms her down

The oil works and Kiara starts settling down after a while

"Night little girl" he says putting her in her crib for her nap

Logan didn't leave he stood by Kiara's side the whole time

(Community center)

"Hello everyone before we get into the pool we are going to have a bit of pool safety" the teacher tells the parents

"Aubrey sit with me princess" Kendall says to her

Aubrey climbs into Kendall's lap and puts her thumb in her mouth

After safety they got into the water

"It's okay Aubrey I'm right here" Kendall says when Aubrey snuggles close to him

"Okay everyone we are going to start by kicking your feet in the water" the teacher says

"Aren't you going to kick your feet Aubrey?" Kendall asks her

She shakes her head no

"Why won't you kick your feet your feet fir daddy princess?" he asks her

"I want mommy" she says balling

"Oh do you mommy to bring you to swim class instead of daddy?" he asks her

She nods with a sniffle

"Come on then we'll see if there is a swim class that me and mommy can bring you to" he says lifting her out and taking her back to the locker rooms

(House)

"Oh Kiara you should still be sleeping yet sweet girl" Logan says when he hears her cry on the baby monitor

Kiara was crying her head off

"What seems to be troubling you princess?" he asks as he rocks her in his arms as he walks the length of the house

Logan's puts a paci in her mouth and she starts settling down

"There we go angel mommy will only use this when necessary and you can't sleep" he says taking her back to the room to put her back down for her nap

"Well tonight Logie me and you are going to swim class together" Kendall says coming in behind Aubrey

"I take it she missed me" Logan says picking her up

"Yeah she wouldn't do anything without you" Kendall says hanging up her swim suit and his swim trunks

"Oh it's okay princess" Logan says taking her to her room to help her settle down

(That night)

Aubrey was all smiles cause both parents will be coming with her to swim class

"James thanks for watching Kiara on such short notice" Kendall says when they head in

"No problem" James says as he pushes the stroller that had the sleeping baby in it

Logan put Aubrey in her swim suit before they left the house, and him and Kendall put on their swim trunks so all they had to do was jump in the water

"Did we miss anything?" Carlos asks as him and Alexa come to watch the class

"No right now they are doing safety, and then they will be getting in the water" James says as he checks on Kiara

"Oh" Carlos says as he sits down to watch

"Aubrey are you going to kick your feet for Uncle James and Carlos?" Logan asks her

"Yes" she says happily as she begins making big splashes with her feet

"Easy princess" Kendall says

"Since everyone has the kicking down we are going to add arm movements" the teacher says demonstrating how to move their arms in the water

"You are doing so good princess" Logan says to her

"Okay everyone in the water and we are going to do some kicking" the teacher says to the group

"I'm getting this on film" James says getting out the video camera to record Aubrey

Aubrey got both Kendall and Logan wet as she kicked across the water

"Easy on the kicking sweetie" Kendall says as they continue going across the water

After a while they did some arm movements across the water

"She is a good swimmer' Carlos says as he records it while James feeds Kiara

"I see her going to the Olympics" James says as he continues to feed Kiara

"Good class everyone now we are going to be putting those kicking skills to the test as we go after a ball" the teacher says getting the balls for everyone

Once everyone had a ball one of the parents threw it and the other parent with the child went after it

"She is fast" Kendall says when he sees Aubrey going after her ball

"She is" Carlos says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Mother's day for Logan **


	10. Registering Aubrey 4 Preschool

**Registering Aubrey 4 Preschool**

Kendall and Logan decided to register Aubrey for preschool for the fall.

"Aubrey would you like to go to school this fall?" Logan asks her

She nods

"When daddy gets home we'll discuss it and look at preschool's for you" he says to her

"When are we going to Uncle Carlos?" She asks Logan

"Maybe tomorrow princess" he tells her

"Okay" she says happily as she goes and colors a picture

Kendall's and Logan's house were covered in Aubrey's drawings and pictures.

"Coming Kiara" Logan says when he hears the baby wake up from her slumber

Kiara was crying her head off when Logan walked into her nursery

"What's the problem little one?" He asks as he picks her up to comfort her

Kiara snuggled into mommy's arms

"I think you were just lonely you wanna see Aubrey?" He asks her

She looks at him with her big eyes,

"I take that as a yes come on" he says taking Kiara to Aubrey's room

"Aubrey look who I got" he says coming into her room

"Kiara" Aubrey says happily when she sees her baby sister

"We have to be gentle yet cause she is still tiny" he tells Aubrey as he places Kiara on the floor

"Okay" Aubrey says as she interacts with Kiara

Aubrey got along great with Kiara, and there was no jealousy between the two girls.

"You two play nice while I'll check on daddy" he tells them

"Okay" Aubrey says as she continues to play with her sister

Logan told Kendall about the preschool thing, and he couldn't wait to take Aubrey to see the different preschools on pick a preschool day.

(Three days later)

James and Carlos were coming to cause Aubrey loved her Uncles.

"Where are we going to first?" Logan asks as he buckles Aubrey in

"Rainbow fish preschool" Kendall says buckling Kiara in her car seat

"That sounds like a good school" Logan says getting in on the passenger side

Aubrey was playing with Kiara the whole way to the preschool

"I'm glad Aubrey and Kiara get along great" Kendall says as they continue to head for the first preschool

"Me too" Logan says as he keeps an eye on both girls

"This preschool looks great and I'm sure Aubrey will love it" James says getting Aubrey out

Aubrey's eyes were wide eyed as they entered the school

"I think we found the right school for her" Kendall says as they head for the classrooms that had the feeling of being under water

Kendall and Logan saw how in love Aubrey was with the classroom and the school that they signed her up for the fall since she was going to three on the fourth of July

"That was easy" Logan says as they head home

"Yeah in two weeks is Aubrey's visit to the school" Kendall says securing Kiara to her car seat

The whole way home Aubrey didn't stop talking about the school

"Okay how about you go out to the bounce house while me and mommy talk" Kendall tells her after they came back in the house

"Okay daddy" she says happily

Logan put Kiara in her swing while him and Kendall talk

"Logie I'm worried about her" Kendall says as he watches Aubrey bounce in her princess bounce house

"Me too I'm especially worried how she will be treated cause she has two dads and no mom" Logan says as he watches Aubrey bounce

"The bullying, the name calling, getting beat up and goodness knows what else" Kendall says as he hugs Logan who looked like he was ready to cry

"I hate to see my baby girl get beat up and tortured in preschool or ever she is so perfect. I hate to have anything happen to her. She is only two" Logan says crying on Kendall

"I know Logie I know" Kendall says hugging him tight

(That night Logan's dream)

"Oh princess" Logan says when he sees Aubrey walked into the kitchen with her pregnant belly

"Mom I'm fine" she says rubbing her belly where her own little princess was

"I wish I could have been there to stop you from ending up pregnant and at sixteen" he says to her

"I know I really wanted you there too, but there was nothing I could have done to stop it" Aubrey says before she was hit with a pain

"Sweetie are you okay?" he asks her

"No mom I think she wants to come now" Aubrey says referring to Lauren her little girl that was ready to make her appearance

"Okay let me call dad and we'll go" he says calling Kendall to let him know they were heading for the hospital cause Aubrey was in labor

(Hospital)

"I WANT THE DRUGS GIVE ME AN EPIDURAL OR GIVE ME SOMETHING" Aubrey says from her room

"Aubrey it's okay" Logan says as he wipes her forehead

"Mom it hurts I should of called you and told you about the party instead of keeping it from you" Aubrey says once she calmed down

"I know princess" he says as he fixes her

"I can't believe Gerald took advantage of me like that" she says before a contraction hits her

"Don't worry Aubs before any guy touches you they will have to go through me and daddy cause no one is ever touching my princess again" Logan says as he hugs her close to him

"I'll have him meet you and dad before we do anything I promise" she says sobbing onto his shoulder

"I know you will and if he does anything funny he will have to us like Gerald will" he says hugging her close as Kendall walks into the room

"I swear Gerald will have nothing left when I get done with him" Kendall says taking his place

"He will be mulch when I'm through with him" Logan says as the doctor comes in to check Aubrey to see how far she was dilated

(Few hours later)

"Okay Aubrey are we ready to push?" the doctor asks her

"No I don't want to I don't wanna have this baby or have you or any of the nurses in the room with me" she says as she closes her legs for the nurses

"Aubrey it will be okay me and mom will be here the whole time like we have been for almost your whole life" Kendall says to her

"No dad it won't" she says grumpily

That woke Logan up from his dream

"Logie are you okay?" Kendall asks him

"No I just had a dream where Aubrey was pregnant and she didn't want to have the baby" Logan tells him

"We'll go to Disneyland tomorrow for sure" Kendall tells him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Disneyland **


	11. Disneyland

**Disneyland**

Aubrey was really excited to be going to Disneyland she couldn't sleep at all.

"Aubrey go to sleep sweetie that way you ain't grumpy when we see Mickey in the morning" Logan tells her

"I'm too excited mommy" she says happily

"Daddy and me knew this would happen, so if you come with me I'll show you something" he says picking her up and taking her to the R.V

"Hey Aubrey when you wake up we'll be in Disneyland cause I'm going to drive all night to get there" Kendall tells her as Logan brings her on board

"Are you sure about this Kendall?" Logan asks as he gets Aubrey situated

"I'm sure Logie why don't you, her and Kiara get settled in" Kendall tells him

"Come on princess let's go to sleep while daddy drives all night" Logan says as he takes her to the master where Kiara was sound asleep

(Couple of hours later)

"Aubrey sweetie wake-up we're here" Logan says when he sees the hotel that they will be staying at

"Are we at Disneyland?" She asks him

"Just our hotel is all sugar maybe while daddy is sleeping me, you and Kiara can head into the park for some fun" he tells her as he gets Kiara stroller out

"Okay" Aubrey says as she gets her tiny suitcase that had some of her clothes in

Once Kendall, and Logan were all checked in the hotel that they will be staying at. Logan took both girls to the park for a little fun.

"Aubrey stay with me princess?" Logan asks as they leave the hotel

"Okay" she says happily

Once Logan got in the park with her he put her leash on, so no one would take her.

"No taking off Aubs" he says as they start navigating their way through the park

Logan was careful with choosing the rides that they rode cause of Kiara being so small and fragile.

"Minnie" Aubrey says when they see Mickey's and Minnie's house

"Okay we will go through Minnie's house" he tells her as they enter the house

Aubrey loved going through both houses before they headed back for dinner.

(That night)

"How was your day at the park with mommy?" Kendall asks her

"Fun" she says as she eats her dinner

"Oh Kiara eat for mommy please!" Logan begs of the baby who he was trying to take her formula

"Give her here Logie" Kendall says holding his arms out for the baby

Logan handed him Kiara along with the bottle

"Okay Doodle bug dinner time" he says guiding the formula to her mouth

Kiara didn't want to take the formula for him either

"Has she eaten anything all day?" Kendall asked Logan

"No I burped her and changed her she still wouldn't eat" Logan says as he keeps an eye on Aubrey who was eating happily

"Kiara what's your trouble huh sweetie girl?" Kendall asks as he tries to guide the bottle to her mouth slowly

Kiara still wouldn't take it no matter what Kendall and Logan tried

"Let's take her back to the room" Logan says after dinner

"Yeah let's before she starts crying" Kendall says as he carries Kiara upstairs to the room

Kendall turns on cartoons for Aubrey while him and Logan tried to figure out how to feed Kiara

"I have an idea on how to feed her, but I don't know if it would work" Logan says after he read some information on the Internet

"What is it?" Kendall asks him

"We could put the bottle in our shirt to make it look like we are breast feeding her" Logan says

"Logan that has to be the stupidest idea you have ever thought of" Kendall says

"It's the only idea that might work with the conditions that we have" Logan says as he takes Kiara into the master bedroom to try it

"Logan I can't believe you are doing this" Kendall says as he comes in with a new bottle

"Well tomorrow it will be better" Logan says as he situates the bottle for Kiara so she could eat

Kendall hold Kiara as Logan guides the bottle to her

"Oh my gosh Logie she's eating" Kendall says as he watches Kiara take her formula

"By gum she is eat up little one" Logan says as she continues to suckle down the formula that was in the bottle

"How was Aubrey today?" Kendall asks him

"She was well behaved not even a tantrum" Logan says as Kiara still eats

"Give her time she might have a meltdown this trip and she might not" Kendall says as Kiara continues to eat

"If she does I have a plan to take her to a separate area of the park to calm down" Logan says as Kiara still suckles sweetly

"At least that's good" Kendall says as Kiara finishes up her formula

"Good girl sweetie" Logan says as he makes himself presentable

"Yeah I think you have a present for daddy" Kendall says after he burped Kiara

"Okay Aubrey it's time to get your bath" Logan says after he came out of the master bedroom

"No bath" she says getting up and running out of the room

"Come back here Aubrey" he says going after her

Logan can out run Aubrey, so once he catches her he carries her back to the room

"No bath" she says as she throws a tantrum

"Aubrey you need a bath your dirty princess" he says closing the door to their room and locking it, so she couldn't get out

"Me no bath me no dirty" she says fighting him

"Yes you are sweetie" he says getting her jammies from the room

He was too late she already escaped

"Oh no not again" he says going after her

"There we go Kiara you are all clean and ready for bed" Kendall says as he buttons the last button on her jammies

"Aubrey Henderson-Schmidt you are getting a bath and that is final" Logan says as he brings her into the bathroom to give her a bath

Kendall knew they have to be tough with the girl they couldn't be soft with the discipline. When Logan came out to get her slippers she ran out of the bathroom completely naked

"Aubrey come back here you are now in big trouble little lady" he says going after her

"We don't have to worry about you Kiara you don't do anything yet" Logan says as he lays the baby in her crib

When Kendall came back with Aubrey she was fighting him worst then what she does with Logan, so Kendall quickly dresses her and puts her in her crib for the night

"Tomorrow we are going home cause this is a nightmare" he says as he gets ready for bed

"Kenny she's two give her a break" Logan says as he hears Aubrey crying in her crib

"I'm not going to stay here with her misbehaving like this" Kendall says as he gets into bed and goes to sleep

Logan couldn't sleep cause he kept hearing Aubrey crying

"Come here princess" he says taking her out of the crib and holding her close to him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall and Logan talk **


	12. Logan & Kendall talk it over

**Logan & Kendall talk it over**

"Where are we going mommy?" Aubrey asks as they leave the hotel the next morning

"We are going home princess" Logan says as they head out to the R.V

"I'm sorry" she says as she hugs him

"I know you are princess it's just daddy hasn't forgiven you is all like I have" he says as he boards with Aubrey and Kiara

That makes Aubrey feel miserable, so she runs away

"Aubrey come back here sweet girl" he says going after her

"Logie come on I want to get on the road" Kendall says after he finished loading the luggage

"Aubrey took off and I don't wanna go home without my princess" Logan says as he continues going after the two year old who was still running

"Well I'm going home without her and you are coming home with me whether you like it or not" Kendall says as he picks up Logan and carries him to the R,V

As Kendall drove Logan wanted to get out and get Aubrey, so at the stoplight. Logan got out and went back for Aubrey.

"Mommy" she says when she sees Logan

"I'm right here baby girl" he says hugging her tight

As Logan held she cried on his shoulder

"I'm right here princess" he says as she continues to cry

Logan decided to call James to come and get him and Aubrey

"I can't believe that Kendall would do that Aubrey" James says as Logan and her get in the car

"I wonder what's getting into her" Logan says as James drives home

"Could it be jealously?" James asks Logan

"That could be it and it could be another stage that she is going through" Logan says as he wipes the tears from her eyes

"I have to read the parenting books on sibling jealously, and the terrible twos" Logan says as he holds Aubrey close to him

(Kendall's and Logan's house)

Kiara was screaming her head off as Kendall brought her in the house

"Kiara I'm putting you in your room while I unload" he says putting her in her crib

"Kendall we need to talk" James says angrily

"There's nothing to talk about" Kendall says as he continues to unload the R.V

"Okay Kiara I'm coming" Logan says when he hears the baby crying

"No me important" Aubrey says to him

"I think I figured out the problem with you sweet girl" he says as he gets Kiara from the nursery

"Hey Logan I decided to come over and help you out" Erin says

"Thanks Erin take Aubrey while I tend to Kiara" Logan says as he gets Kiara out of her crib to care for her

"No" Aubrey says to Erin as she hits her

"Aubrey you are in big trouble when I'm done " he tells her

Kiara took her bottle like normal, and she went back to sleep

(That night)

"I put Aubrey in time-out again for the second time today" Logan says to Kendall

"So" Kendall says as he tunes his guitar

"So that means we got to talk. I want this relationship to work for Aubrey's and Kiara's sake, but we got to be a team on this" Logan says to Kendall

"There's nothing to talk about Henderson" Kendall says to him

"Oh there is plenty to talk about" Logan says raising his voice at Kendall

Kendall gets up and leaves

"Come back here Kendall it isn't over" Logan says going after Kendall

"Mommy am I done being in time-out?" Aubrey asks with the puppy dog face

"Yes Aubs you're done being in time-out did you learn your lesson?" he asks her

"Yes mommy I have and I promise not to do it again" she says to him

"That's my girl" he says hugging her close to him

Logan finds Kendall in their bedroom

"Kendall we need to talk now" Logan says when he enters the master

Logan sees Kendall packing a suitcase

"Kendall please I can't juggle two girls by myself I need you I honesty do" Logan says in tears

"Sorry Logan" Kendall says as he continues to pack his suitcase

"Kendall please just stop and think of our girls" Logan begs him

That made, Kendall stop and thinks of Aubrey and Kiara those two girls are his world. No matter what Aubrey did or say he would find a way to forgive her.

"Kendall we can work this out we can be a family us and the girls" Logan says to him

"Your right Logie I'm sorry I tried to walk out on you and the girls. We can sign up for a parenting class and get tips from other parents who are in the same boat as us" Kendall says as he hugs Logan close to him

Kendall and Logan share a kiss as they made up

"What are we going to do about Aubrey?" Kendall asks him

"I don't know I think it's a mix of sibling jealousy and the terrible twos" Logan says as he sits on the bed

"Do you still have the parenting books?" Kendall asks him

"Yeah they are over on the bookshelf all arranged by kid" Logan tells him

Kendall grabs a terrible two book and a sibling book

"When did you have time to get all these books?" Kendall asks him

"I look online when the girls go down for their nap" Logan says moving the suitcase

"This explains the trick that you used to get Kiara to take her formula" Kendall says handing Logan a book

"Yeah hence why I brought the traveling with a baby book and a two year old book with us" Logan says as he starts reading the book that Kendall gave him on babies while Kendall reads one of the two year old books

(An hour later)

"I think it's time to put the girls to bed" Logan says after he read the baby book

"Yeah I'll be waiting with Kiara" Kendall says as he heads for the nursery

Logan tucks Aubrey in for the night and goes helps Kendall with Kiara

"We are a great team you know that Logie" Kendall says when he sees Kiara eat her meal

"Yeah I know" Logan says as he watches Kiara

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Aubrey visits preschool and more fun with Kiara **


	13. Aubrey visits preschool

**Aubrey visits preschool and more fun with Kiara**

"Hey Aubrey are you ready to visit your preschool today?" Kendall asks her

"Yes daddy I am" she says happily

"That's good" he says as he gets her ready

Kiara was being funny with her formula as usual, so Logan had to go back to the way he was feeding her before to get her to take the formula

"Oh Kiara why don't you, want to take your formula for mommy pretty girl?" Logan asks the baby who was fighting the bottle as always

Kiara was still whining and whimpering as Logan tried to feed her

"Please sweetie mommy knows that you are hungry, and she doesn't want anything to happen to you" he says as she finally takes the bottle and begins eating

"How is she doing Logie?" Kendall asks coming into the bedroom

"After a strong battle she took it finally" Logan says as Kiara still eats

"That's reassuring" Kendall says as he gets ready to go with Aubrey to preschool

"Okay in we go princess" Kendall says as he buckles Aubrey in her car seat

Aubrey held perfectly still as Kendall buckled her in her car seat

"Thank you princess" he says kissing her and getting in the front to go to the preschool that Aubrey will be attending in the fall

(Rainbow fish preschool)

"Princess daddy will get to be with you while you have your visit today" he says as they walk into the school

Aubrey was happy to have daddy with her on the day she was going to visit her preschool

"Oh you're in Miss. Candles class sweetie" he says when he found her name on the class list

Aubrey and Kendall headed that way

"Oh you must be Aubrey welcome" Miss Candle tells her as she enters the classroom

"Tank you" Aubrey says to her teacher

Kendall takes Aubrey to an empty table to sit at and wait for other kids to show up

"Daddy will I have other kids in my class?" Aubrey asks him

"I hope so sweetie" he says as they continue to wait for other kids to show up

As they continue to wait Aubrey started to become disappointed that no other kids would be in her class

"Well Aubrey it looks like you are not going to be in this class this year, so I'm going to transfer you to Miss. Light's class" Miss Candle tells her

Aubrey was extremely disappointed cause she really loved the classroom

"Miss. Light I have a student for you" Miss. Candle says to her

"Hi sweetie what's your name?" Miss. Light asks her

"Aubrey" Aubrey says shyly

'Welcome Aubrey you can sit next to Veronica" Miss. Light tells her

Aubrey heads over to where the preppy girl was sitting at

"Hi I'm Aubrey" Aubrey says introducing herself to her new friend

"Hello' Veronica says as she says hi to Aubrey

Aubrey got to draw, and know everyone else in her new class, but Veronica seemed like her only friend cause everyone else ignored her

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Aubrey asks Veronica

"Yes I have one sister" Veronica says to Aubrey

"I do too her name is Kiara" Aubrey says on the carpet

My sister name is Golden, and my mommy or daddy couldn't come" Veronica tells Aubrey

"My mommy couldn't come, but my daddy came with me to help me adjust" Aubrey says to Veronica

"You wanna come for a play date sometime?" Veronica asks Aubrey

"Ya let me ask my mommy and daddy" Aubrey tells her

Aubrey and Veronica talked the entire time until it was time to leave

(Afternoon)

"Bye Aubrey it was nice to meet you" Veronica says as she gets in her limo

"Bye Veronica" Aubrey says as Kendall buckles her in her car seat

"Was that your new friend?" Kendall asks Aubrey

"Yes daddy" Aubrey says as they head home to tell mommy Logan all about her visitation day at preschool

(House)

"Mommy I'm home" Aubrey says coming into the house

"Hey Aubrey did you have a good day?" Logan asks her

"Yes I did I even made a friend" she says happily

"Hey Logie hi little Kiara" Kendall says kissing the baby forehead

"Hey" Logan says kissing him back

"What's wrong Logie?" Kendall asks him

"Kiara rolled on her side and she hit her head on her crib rail" Logan says as he tries to calm the baby down

"Where's her bumper?" Kendall asks him

"She spit up on it, so I had to wash it" Logan says as she tries to calm Kiara down

"It looks like you need some down time Logie go for a ride on your motorcycle while I take care of things" Kendall says as he takes Kiara from Logan

"You're right I'll be back soon" Logan says giving Kendall a kiss

"Let's see that nasty bump Kiara" Kendall says as he examines the baby while Aubrey was in the playroom playing with her toys

Kendall put an ice pack on Kiara's head to help with the swelling as went to Kiara room to rock her

"There we go sweetie daddy has you now" he says as he rocks her

Kiara starts calming down, and snuggles into her daddy's arms

"There we go daddy knows what to do" he says as she starts closing her eyes and going to sleep

(Much later)

'Sweet dreams Kiara" he says putting her in her crib for her nap

Kendall grabs the monitor just in case she wakes up

"Aubrey it's down time for you too" he tells her

Aubrey goes to her room for her down time. Kendal tucks her in and goes to the master to take a nap cause he needed it with Kiara waking up at all hours to need fed he was worn out

(Two hours later)

Kendall wakes up from his slumber and goes and checks on the girls when the phone rings

"Hello" he says picking up the phone

"Is this Kendall Schmidt?" the nurse asked him

"Yes it is" he tells the nurse

"Your boyfriend has been in an accident" the nurse tells him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Logan **


	14. Motorcycle accident

**Motorcycle accident**

Hello" he says picking up the phone

"Is this Kendall Schmidt?" the nurse asked him

"Yes it is" he tells the nurse

"Your boyfriend has been in an accident" the nurse tells him

"How bad is he?" Kendall asks her

"It's critical it's best you come down here" the nurse tells him

"I'll be right there" he says hanging up

Kendall has James come over to watch the girls since Carlos was out of town

"Go Kendall don't worry I got Aubrey and Kiara" James tells him

Kendall hurries up grans his keys and heads for the hospital to see what was going on with Logan

(Later)

"Hey Aubrey did you have a good sleep?" James asks her

Aubrey nods

"Where's mommy and daddy?" she asks him

"Well mommy has been in an accident, so daddy went to see what was going on with her" James tells her

"I want my mommy" she cries

"Aubrey it will be okay daddy will call when he hears something" James says hugging her tight

"I want mommy now" she says balling

"Oh sweetie it's okay when daddy gives me the all clear I can take you and Kiara to see her" he tells her

James puts something on for Aubrey while he checks on Kiara

"Hey baby girl you awake huh?" he asks as he lifts her out of the crib to hold her

Kiara looks at him with her big eyes

'Are you hungry I bet you are come on I'll get you a bottle" he says carrying her to the kitchen to give her a bottle

While James gave Kiara her bottle he fixed Aubrey a snack

"There we go Aubs" he says as he serves her

"Thank you" she says as she begins eating

"Oh you're welcome" he says giving her a kiss on her forehead

Kiara took her bottle like a trooper when James fed her

"Done James" Aubrey says from her table

"Okay Aubrey you may go to the backyard to play" he tells her

As soon as James finished feeding Kiara his phone rings

"Hey Kendall the girls are fine" James tells him

"That's good Logan is pretty banged up from the accident he has some cracked ribs, a broken arm and leg, and his one lung is collapsed" Kendall tells James

"Is it safe to bring Aubrey cause she is pretty upset right now, and she doesn't know where mommy is?" James asks him

"Yeah he is trying to ask for her, and I like to see her as well" Kendall tells him

"Be there in a jif" James says hanging up

"Bye James" Kendall says as he fights back the tears that were forming in his eyes cause Logan was worse than ever

"Aubrey do you wanna see mommy?" James asks her

"Ya" she says happily

"Okay bring me your shoes and we'll go" he tells her

James takes Logan's car cause his car was the other one that has all the car seats in it

"Okay girls in we go" James says as he buckles each of the girls in their car seats

Once both girls were buckled he set off for the hospital

(Hospital)

"Daddy" she says when she sees Kendall

"Hey princess are you being good for James?" Kendall asks Aubrey

She nods

"You ready to see mommy?" Kendall asks her

"Yes I am" she says as she wiggles in his arms

Kendall puts her down and she runs as fast as her legs can go to the floor that mommy was on

"She calls Logan mommy?" James asks as he pushes Kiara in her stroller

"Yes she does and Logan kind of likes it for now" Kendall says as he catches up to Aubrey

"Where's mommy?" she asks Kendall

"Hang on I'll take you to him" Kendall says to her as they head for Logan's room

"Mommy" she says crying when she sees mommy in her hospital bed

Logan didn't respond cause he had a tube in his throat to help him breathe

"Mommy has some bad owies, but she wanted to see you when you came hang on I'll get the nurse to get mommy to wake up" Kendall says leaving the room

Aubrey still cried cause she really wanted mommy back

"Aubs we got to go out of the room, so the nurses can wake mommy up, so he can see you" Kendall says leaving the room with her

"I want mommy Logan" she cries really loud

Kendall knew he had to do something cause Aubrey was starting to cause a scene, so he took her outside

"Sweetie I know you want mommy and mommy wants you, but right now mommy won't be able to hug you like he always cause some bones of his are broken do you understand" Kendall tells her

She nods with a sniffle

"When mommy comes home in a couple of days we have to be extra careful with her until she heals completely. While mommy is in the hospital and recovering daddy is going to have Uncle James and Carlos help him out with taking care of you and Kiara" Kendall tells her

Aubrey really loves her Uncle James and Carlos

"You ready to be a good girl now to go see mommy?" he asks her

She nods

"Come on I think mommy would like something in his room to help keep him company until he gets to come home come on I'll let you pick something out for him" he says taking her back into the hospital

Aubrey picks out some balloons, two stuffed animals, and some flowers to brighten up the room

"I think mommy will love this" Kendall says as he helps carry some of the items up to Logan's room

(Logan's room)

"Thanks for the balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals Aubs this makes me feel a lot better" Logan says as Kiara is asleep in his lap

"You're welcome mommy" Aubrey says as she tries to hug Logan

"Kendall get in I'll take the family picture cause this is too cute" James tells him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan comes home**


End file.
